


[Podfic] Unearthed

by ofjustimagine



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Arguing, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Discovery, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Historians, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Poet Joe, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 29:15, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:“He has a crush on him,” Joe says around a mouthful of carrots and points his fork at him for emphasis. To someone who once has had Joe’s scimitar rammed through his chest, it’s not exactly a terrifying gesture, but it still feels a tad more aggressive than Nicky thinks the situation warrants.(In which archaeologists make a discovery, Joe is upset, and Nicky trolls historians.)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Unearthed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unearthed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744306) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BThe+Old+Guard%5D+Unearthed.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BThe+Old+Guard%5D+Unearthed.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Thanks to merle_p for blanket permission for transformative works! Apologies in advance for any location pronunciation blunders. And yes, I _did_ have too much fun voicing pretentious dude scholars. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square "Poetry". 


End file.
